This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project involves the role of membrane voltage in spinal cord/muscle regeneration. We have discovered that a H+ flux produced in the wound is necessary and sufficient to drive complete tail regeneration in tadpoles. Our current work focuses on extending this into a biomedical application for augmentation of regeneration. This work is currently being written up for publication.